Brothers Under The Sun
by SilverDawn15
Summary: After Ryuga's death or disappearance, Kenta goes on a journey to find a piece of him until he finds a bey, the last piece of him. Will Kenta and Sun L-Drago stop the new enemies or will Kenta be subjected to sorrow again?
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Brothers Under The Sun

It's been a year since Ryuga's disappearance or supposed death, everyone has forgotten about what happened to him, everyone except Kenta. Whenever he's not training, in a tournament, or with his friends, he mourning for his lost mentor/close friend.

As soon as the last tournament ended he just vanished into thin air, leaving no trace behind, except for a letter addressed to them. They all wondered if he will be coming back but Yu is sure that he will come back just as soon as he's finished with his journey.

He's not sure how long it'll be, but he will wait for him even if it's eternity.

Chapter One: The L-Drago

The weather was terrible, the sandstorm never let up a bit. Kenta found a cave and stayed there to watch the storm to see any signs of letting up. He pulled out Sagittario and stared at it until he noticed the face bolt glowing.

He turned around and went more into the cave to find Sagittario glowing even more until he came to a rock mound at the end of the cave. He looked at it, noticed something in it, and reached out to it.

Just as his fingertips brushed everything around him was pitch black. He looked around and saw a small light in front of him getting bigger until he could see a shape in it. 'What the-' He thought until he heard a roar and saw the shape clearly.

"L-Drago!" He shouted as L-Drago came closer and put his snout against his outstretched hand. Everything came back into focus as he pulled away from the rock in shock and felt something in his hand.

He looked at it and saw a bey in his fingers, he looked closer and saw the dragon symbol on the face bolt and heard a voice whisper to him. 'Sun L-Drago.' He went to the cave entrance and noticed the sandstorm stopped.

'It must've been tied to L-Drago.' He thought as he went back on his destination to a town with a boat port. "I'm coming home everyone." He said as he went into the town and asked around for the boat port.

He made it on the boat minutes before it departed. He watched the ocean until he saw Japan getting closer. "We're coming home."

Yu's PoV

"It's been a year since his disappearance," Madoka said as she finished Libra. I just sat quietly while thinking about why he left. 'Maybe he needed to let his sorrow out,' I thought before I got another thought. 'Or maybe he's training himself.'

A knock was sounded at the door as I got Libra back. Gingka ran in while slightly panting and waited to catch his breath. "You've got to come to the tournament!" He shouted as he caught his breath. "Someone is defeating everyone with only one move!"

We ran to it to see the Final Round starting. "All right ladies and gentlemen!" The DJ shouted, loudly as usual. "This is the Final Round now let's meet our bladers! He's been getting through the tournament with readings and data, he is Aoi Tsunami!"

On one side of the stadium was a tanned boy with wild blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing a blue shirt, pale blue jacket, dark blue pants, and light blue sandals. "He's been easily defeating his opponents with one move, he is the Dragon Prince!"

On the other side of the stadium was a person, a boy by the announcement, covered in a yellow-orange hat and cloak. "The Dragon Prince?" Madoka asked as she got her laptop out and started collecting data on him.

"Alright! 3!"

2!

1!

"Let it rip!" The two launched their beys and I was shocked at one of the beys. "He has a left-turning bey!" I shouted as the two clashed and repeatedly attacked each other. "That's odd," Gingka said to himself. "After they clash Aoi's bey should of been out of the dish."

"Go Storm Leone!" Aoi shouted as his bey attacked the other one ferociously. "Go Sun L-Drago!" The Dragon Prince shouted as a orange dragon in golden armor came out and attacked with even more ferocity.

"Special move! L-Drago Burning Sun!" The Dragon Prince shouted as his bey was surrounded in red, orange, and yellow light. It looked like a mini sun and charged into Leone, making it go sky high.

Leone landed next to Aoi, him and everyone, including me, Doka, and Gingky shocked. "L-Leone has been struck out! The winner of the tournament is the Dragon Prince!" The DJ shouted, getting everyone out of their shock and cheer for him.

Kenta's PoV

I left the tournament and saw Madoka, Yu, and Gingka talking about something, quite frantically. I got closer and could hear them clearly. "His bey is unregistered in my laptop," Madoka said as she looked at her laptop. "It doesn't have a record of bladers using it."

"So that means he's the first one to use it," Yu said, mildly shocked. "Like Gingky with Galaxy Pegasus." I went up behind him and went to tap him on the shoulder. "How long were you listening?" Gingka asked, the other two turned around to see me.

I didn't answer but let them ask questions. "What's you name?" Madoka asked me curiously until I looked at Yu and his eyes were widening. "K-Kenchi?" He asked me shocked and curiously.

I lifted my head and smiled as they gasped. I was immediately swamped in a hug by Yu as Madoka cried and Gingka laughed. "So you're the 'Dragon Prince' that defeated King's younger brother." Madoka said as she wiped her tears.

"I'm home." I said while looking at L-Drago and Sagittario who I was wearing with a string around it like a necklace. "We're home."

* * *

**The song gave me the idea of Kenta trying to find a piece of Ryuga and taking the 'Dragon' title himself to continue Ryuga's legacy. I think of Kenta as Ryuga's living legacy in case he really did die in the episode.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion and Interference

Brothers Under The Sun

Chapter Two: Reunion and Interference

Kenta's PoV

Going back to the team's room in the WBBA building was okay, unless your me and you have Yu as a friend. He can be a loudmouth sometimes but he's still my friend. Anyway we just entered the room as Yu spotted the ice cream and ran over to Masamune who ate half of it.

"Masamoo-moo you're eating everything!" He shouted as Madoka turned around and spotted them. "Masamune!" She shouted as said person paled, gulped, and turned around to face her. "Wait until everyone else is here before you eat!"

"At least we got more because Yu knew he would eat before we would get here." Gingka said with me chuckling silently behind him. As everyone conversed with each other I sat down in a shadowed part of the room and listened, one thing I learned with Ryuga is to not be full of thoughts so your ears can listen more acutely.

"Then he used a move called Burning Sun," King said as they talked about me. "Man Aoi was stunned the whole day! I had to drag him out of the stadium and slap him awake!" Toby shook his head in disapproval. "King you don't just slap somebody."

"I called his name five times, he wouldn't answer so I slapped him!" King retaliated back angrily. I could feel a gaze on me and when I turned around my brown eyes met concerned amber.

He was silently asking me if I was okay until a piece of flying ice cream hit his face. "Yu! Masamune!" He shouted as he stood up, glaring at the two eating plates of food. "He did it!" They both shouted while pointing at each other.

Gingka just handed him a dish towel and went to the two food throwers. Tsubasa wiped his face before music suddenly started and we all looked at Hikaru. "What's a party without music?" She asked before going back into her conversation with Madoka.

"You okay?" A voice next to me asked. I turned around to see the concerned amber closer. I nodded and he sat next to me as we watched some of us dance, Madoka and Hikaru talk, and the funny part: Gingka trying to get Yu and Masamune after stealing his headband and scarf.

Tsubasa looked at what I was laughing at and was shocked at first until he smiled softly. Gingka got his scarf back but Yu was on top of the speakers holding his headband and having him jump to get it but Yu held it higher.

"Give it back!" Gingka shouted, his hair now down around his shoulders as he jumped to either grab his headband or Yu. "Come and get it Gingky!" Yu shouted as he threw the headband in the direction of the dancers.

Gingka ran after it, got pushed around by the dancers, and landed across Tsubasa's lap. "Sorry about that." He said as I pulled his headband off my hat and handed it to him. He grabbed it, got up and put it on. Turns out the headband pushes his hair up in that spiky-like style.

"YU!" He shouted before he ran after the frightened blond. I looked at Tsubasa and laughed at his red face in either embarrassment or of feelings, either way it was funny. "If I see that 'Dragon Prince' he's battling me for my brother's defeat!" King shouted until Masamune heard him.

"No way! He's battling me!" He shouted as they got into another argument. I walked up to them and decided to surprise them as I got L-Drago out. "How about I battle both of you?" I ask making them look at me before going in shock.

"KENTA?!" They shouted making everyone look at us. "You're the 'Dragon Prince'?!" I nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll battle both of you." I said again as they let go of each other, blushed slightly, then looked at me.

"You're on!" They shouted as we went to the bey dish in the floor and got on separate sides. The song then changed to 'Get Off My Back' as we got our beys ready.

3!

2!

1!

"Let it rip!" We shouted as we launched, everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. "Go Ares!" King shouted as Vari Ares charged at L-Drago but was intercepted by Striker. "Go Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker charged but Ares intercepted.

"Quit it!" He shouted at King. "You quit it!" King shouted back. They already forgot about me, waiting for this moment. "L-Drago!" I shouted, getting their attention, and clashing into their beys.

"Striker!" Masamune shouted. "Ares!" King shouted too. Their beys tried to escape but no avail. "Special move! L-Drago Burning Sun!" I shouted as I said the attack. L-Drago was covered in light and clashed into the other two beys.

The light cleared as Striker and Ares fell next to the stunned boys. "Never underestimate the Dragon Prince." I said as L-Drago came back to me. They were stunned until they came out of it and grabbed their fallen beys.

Just as they grabbed them a slow song came on. Everyone grabbed a partner and danced, except me who just looked at the couples. Kyoya and Hikaru were dancing together, Toby and Zeo were dancing although they were talking too, Madoka danced with Benkei who, by watching them, wasn't bad, until I saw the other two couples.

Tsubasa was dancing with Gingka, who lost his headband again, and King and Masamune were dancing with each other while blushing in embarrassment. I noticed Yu all alone and couldn't stand it.

I ran over to him, grabbed his hand, dragged him to the others, put my arms around him, and started to dance with him.

Unknown PoV

I looked over everyone. Kyoya looked like he was gonna tell Hikaru. Toby and Zeo were talking about the battle. Tsubasa was trying not to blush while he was dancing with Gingka, I know with his hair like that he looks like a girl.

King and Masamune were blushing in embarrassment while dancing with each other. I looked over at _them_ and smiled softly which was rare for my old master. The prince was dancing with his blond haired friend who, only I knew, likes him.

After the Emperor's disappearance I waited for him to come, only to see that his 'brother' found me with his bey's star spirit. My new master, the Dragon Prince, will get the darkness I sense to stop.

Yu's PoV

I noticed a boy, around Tsubasa's age, with orange spiked hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes while wearing red regal clothes and a dragon headband. I silently gasped at who he resembled and he nodded while smiling softly and staring at us.

Kenchi pulled me closer and I embraced him while smelling his scent which was a mixture of ash and mangos. The feeling won't go away, it gets stronger every time I'm near him since he was determined to battle Reiji to get some vengeance for me.

I closed my eyes as another slow song came on. We all stayed like this without thinking about anything else. I'll tell you someday Kenchi, someday soon.

* * *

**If you can guess who the unknown boy is you'll get a L-Drago and 'Dragon Prince' Kenta plushies.**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Green Dragons

Brothers Under The Sun

Chapter Three: Meeting the Green Dragons and L-Drago

The next day Kenta woke up to see everyone still asleep, Kyoya snuggled with Hikaru, Toby slouched next to Zeo, Benkei asleep on the couch, Madoka asleep in a chair, the funny part: King asleep with Masamune on him, Tsubasa asleep while holding Gingka who finally got his headband back, and turned around to see Yu tossing and mumbling in his sleep.

A knock sounded on the door and he tiptoed over to it. He opened it to be confronted with dull amber, darkish skin, and white hair with a red streak on the right. "Who are you?" They both asked as everyone started to wake up. "I'm Kenta Yumiya." Kenta said, nervous about the stranger. "Oh! You're that Kenta! I'm Ryuto Kishatu." That made Kenta shocked.

"You're Ryuga's brother?!" Kenta shouted, making everyone nervous and Ryuto shocked. "How do you know my brother?" Ryuto asked threatenedly. Kenta gulped in nervousness. This kid could murder somebody if they kid about knowing Ryuga. "I-" "He's the Dragon Prince," Someone interrupted him. They turned around to see the orange haired boy narrowing his eyes at Ryuto. "And if you think about hurting my new master I'm hurting you."

Everyone was shocked until Yu snapped out of it. "I remember! I saw you last night!" He shouted, getting the orange haired Ryuga's attention. "I was making sure nothing went wrong during the party, and making sure everyone accepted my new master as I accepted him." Ryuto couldn't believe what he was hearing nor was anyone else, besides Kenta.

"Y-You're L-Drago Destructor!" They, except Kenta, Yu, and Ryuto shouted. "No," The spirit Ryuga said calmly. "I'm _Sun _L-Drago. Not L-Drago Destructor." Everyone calmed down after an hour and were now talking about L-Drago's new form.

L-Drago's PoV

"I do know some secrets while resting," I said, getting everyone's attention. "At least I think some are secrets." They were silent as they waited for me to speak again. It's now or never. "From last night I saw that Kyoya is in love with Hikaru, Yu has a crush on my master, Ryuto is Ryuga's brother, Kenta is the new Dragon Prince, and without his headband Gingka looks like a girl."

Everyone was shocked that I said it all in one breath until they comprehended what I said and Kyoya, Hikaru, and Yu blushed brightly. I looked around but froze in shock because I noticed Ryo standing stiff and stunned behind Gingka and I gulped scaredly. "I probably shouldn't have said that part." I said as I pointed at Ryo, who was now shaking.

They turned around and only Gingka jumped at his dad's anger. "D-Dad! Calm down! Are you sure about that last part?" The last part was directed at me. I thought it over before I answered. "That's what you looked like when you and Tsubasa were dancing!" I shouted, getting his father to calm down.

"First impression on my old master's rival's dad not so good." I mumbled as the others talked around me. I got bored and went to the window where I saw _her_. She was around Kyoya's age with long pale green hair, pale skin, not as pale as mine, dull amber eyes that brightened when not furious wearing a light green shirt, a green jacket over it, dark green shorts that reached past her knees, and darkish shoes. She also had feathered wings and a dragon tail.

"Sister." I said to get her attention. She turned around and gasped before she recognized me. "Brother," She said as she walked up to me. "It's been too long L-Drago." I nodded without breaking our eye contact.

"Too long Dragonis." I said before we embraced each other. My sister, my other half, I'm finally complete.

* * *

**TheAlmightyFireHawk and a guest got the L-Draago and 'Dragon Prince' Kenta Plushies. I just can't believe I called Gingka a girl.**


End file.
